My Name is Erza Scarlet
by rlb190
Summary: Erza Scarlet has been brainwashed by The Scourge, a radical group that want to destroy all magic, kill all ability mages, and "cure' all holder mages. What happens when an assignment to kill her friends ends up with Lucy being "cured", Wendy imprisoned by mistake,and the guild in ruins?
1. Prologue

**A bit of a teaser/prologue. I hope you enjoy it! **

_My name Is Erza Scarlet_

_I am 18 years old_

_And I have done horrible things._

_I am sworn to serve the Scourge_

_I follow their every command _

_And I am guilty of crimes against all humanity ._

_I have betrayed and killed all of the people I used to call my friends._

_One-by-one, I have destroyed the mages in Fiore._

_And with no one stop me,_

_I brought Fiore to its knees._

_My name is Erza Scarlet_

_I have done horrible things._

_And I have absolutely no regrets._

**So, the story will get moving soon! Please review and tell me what you think! Yea, i kinda got this from Teen Titians, i was inspired by Terra, So i don't own some of that part!)**


	2. What Am I Doing?

**Thus begins the story! Hope you all like! It's ALMOST like a sequel to "Broken" kinda. A little bit.**

"ERZA SCARLET!" bellowed the master. Erza stood in the middle of the ruins of the Fairy Tail guild.

She fixed her hazy grey eyes on the master.

"ERZA! YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING THAT CANNOT BE FORGIVEN!" he yelled.

Erza didn't react.

She just kept staring at the master.

"YOU HAVE DESTROYED YOUR GUILD!" he yelled. Erza requiped a sword, and charged, not speaking.

The master was taken by shock and started to fight back.

_What am I doing?_

The master raised his hands to mush her, but Erza raced up his arm, in the Robe of Yuen.

_I am fighting the master_

Erza slashed his arms until they were bloody.

_Why am I fighting the master?_

The master yelled and slapped her sideways, and she skid across the ruins of her guild.

_I don't want to do this._

The master yelled again, and bellowed, "I SHALL GIVE YOU TO THE COUNT OF THREE!"

_Please forgive me_

"1!"

_Help me wake up from this nightmare_

"2!"

_I am not doing this. I am, but, I'm not_

"3!"

The master clasped his hands together. "FAIRY LAW!" he shouted _"ACTIVATE!" _a blinding yellow light surrounds Erza, who stares straight into the light

_It's so beautiful_

The master yells a final curse at Erza

_So warm_

She is no longer Erza Scarlet, Queen of the Faires.

She is Erza Scarlet, The Traitor.

**Still short, but I will explain later how she got there. Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Jellal Fernandes Is Next

"ERZA!" shouted the master after he had used fairy law.

Erza still stood there, tall and firm.

The master gasped.

What did this mean? "Erza! I've never seen this side of you!" he yelled, hoping to snap her back.

Finally, Erza spoke. "So what if you can see the darker side of me?" she asked him

_No! Stop it me!_

With that, she moved swiftly to the right, and brought her weapon down right onto the master's head. The master yelled with pain, and was pushed back several yards and slammed into a pile of rubble, to which he fell on the ground.

"I win." She said coldly.

_No! No! I'm not this! She's not me!_

Erza reached into her pocket and pulled out a phone.

"I'm done." She said.

The person on the line chuckled.

"Good job. You have one more kill to make. Jellal Fernandes. He is located outside of town. Do you accept?"

_No! No! No! Please No!_

"Yes." And with that, she put the phone back in her pocket, and left the ruins of her guild. She had someone to kill.

_I have to be dreaming_

_I can't be her_

_I AM dreaming_

_But who will wake me up from this nightmare?_


	4. Bind Snake

Erza Scarlet approached Jellal Fernandes.

"You must die." She said simply.

Jellal met her gaze with a sharp look. "Erza. This is not you."

_Oh thank god!_

"It is me, Jellal, and you must die."

_No!_

"Erza, your eyes." He said, taking a step towards her, and Erza flinched a little. "Those aren't your eyes." He said, pointing out Erza's hazy grey eyes.

"They are mine." She said.

_NO THEY'RE NOT, DAMMIT!_

"No. You are not the real Erza Scarlet." He said, and at that moment, Erza moved like lighting in the Robe of Yuen, and prepared to stab Jellal, who shifted to the right so she missed.

"I may have once been Erza Scarlet, Queen of the Fairies." She growled at him. "But I am not, anymore."

_God Dammit Me._

"So won't hesitate to kill you." She finished, her voice dripping with venom.

Jellal started the battle by saying "Meteor" and ran to the right, causing Erza to run at the same speed, he stopped suddenly, and turned sharply to face her, for she had turned to face him.

He brought his foot down on the ground, and a dirt-colored magic circle appeared.

"Abyss Break." He said, causing a HUGE beam of light to surround Erza, who shrieked.

_OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWW!_

The smoke cleared and Erza still stood, slightly burned.

Jellal was taken by surprise

. "What?" he asked her.

Erza focused her hazy eyes on him. "My inner self takes the full blow."

_Well that explains the coursing pain rushing through me!_

"Inner self?' he muttered.

He put on hand on the ground, the pulled himself back up.

Erza charged at him, swiping at him with her weapon, sliding slightly in mud that the rain had caused.

Suddenly, she stopped moving, and red tire tracks started to slither around her, winding her body tight so she couldn't move.

_Bind Snake._


	5. Erza Tells The Tale

_This is bad. This is VERY bad!_

"You're not the real Erza. Who are you?" demanded Jellal.

"I am Erza Scarlet." said Erza, wincing a little from the Bind Snake that was crushing her tight.

Jellal brought his hand back and slapped her, hard. Erza looked confused, and her eyes, for a split second, were brown. "Ow!" she said, in her voice not as hazy, but as soon as it happened, it stopped, and her eyes were back to a hazy grey. He crossed his arms and studied Erza, whose arms were stretching painfully.

"You are being controlled Erza."

_NO SHIT, DUMBASS!_

He stared into her eyes, gazing to a way to find the real her.

"Erza, what happened? How did this all start?"

Erza laughed. "Like I would tell you."

"I would think so." He took the sword from Erza and put it in front of her, the point just an inch from impaling her chest.

_Ah! You won't dare Jellal!_

"Fine. But I can't promise your life when I'm done."

He shrugged.

"It started a few days ago…"

_Crap. I have to relive it, don't I?_


End file.
